Sketching You
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: I love to draw. But, sometimes I have too many distractions. Then, once I finally took the time to look at the picture, it was of a certain boy. His name rhymes with moxas.
1. Too many distractions

**Okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts Story so … I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think… I take **_**Constructive**_** Criticism so….enjoy! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, or anything associated with the games. I own nothing, and this is purely fan-made!**

Thanks to Kairi, I wound up being late to class. Well, later than I usually am because I got to class a minute before it started. I like to get to class early so that I can draw.

"Class, please take your seats," our teacher instructed us after she entered the room. We did as we were told.

"Now, let's begin today's lesson," she said, and turned to write on the prehistoric chalkboard. Seriously, who has those anymore?

I sighed and looked down at my sketch pad. I flipped my pencil over and over again in my hand. I was just about to touch the tip to the paper, when our classroom door opened. All the heads in the room spun around to see who had entered, thinking it was the principal, or someone important, but it was just Roxas.

"Roxas, you're late," our teacher so obviously pointed out. "I want a reasonable explanation."

"Well, I would give you one if I could think of one... but I can't, so…" he trailed off, and took his seat, which was right next to me.

"Detention, two days," our teacher scolded.

Roxas sighed next to me. I wanted to ask him if he was going to be alright, but I didn't. I mean, it was only detention, right? What's the worst that could happen? He could fall asleep and get another day's worth? Big deal.

"Alright class, I'm going to partner you up," our teacher told us.

We had a huge test coming up, according to what she wrote on the board, and she liked to partner people up so that they would have study partners.

I listened in, but didn't look at the teacher. I was still looking at the blank piece of sketch paper facing me. Nothing very important was going on right now, so I started to sketch line after line, unsure of what I was drawing.

"Sora and Kairi," our teacher read off a list. "Riku and Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, Roxas and Naminẻ," she kept listing the names of the other pairs, but I didn't pay attention after my name.

I was with _Roxas_?! Not that there's anything wrong with Roxas, but, _seriously_?! I kept sketching on the page, still unsure of what I was drawing because I wasn't paying attention to the image it was making. I wasn't paying attention to anything in particular. My eyes stayed focused on the paper.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas was staring at me. Was he going to say something about us being paired up, or was I going to have to start this conversation?

"_Why am I getting so worked up about this?" _I tried to reason with my brain. _"It doesn't matter who I'm paired with right?"_

I didn't know how frantically I was drawing until my pencil snapped in my hand. I sighed and lay the two pencil pieces on the desk beside my sketch pad. I turned my head, and saw Roxas was holding out a pencil to me.

"What's this for?" I asked him in a whisper since we were still in class.

"Yours broke, didn't it?" was his reply.

"Well, yeah, but…" I trailed of, my eyes going from the pencil he was holding to him, and back a forth.

"I have an extra," he told me. "Take it."

"Thank you," I said, and gently took the pencil from him.

I looked at it. It was black from the eraser to the pencil, and white from the middle down. The eraser was black too, and the metal around it was white. I'd never seen a pencil like this before.

I shook my head to break away from my pencil trace, and continued to sketch. The lead came to a long point, just the way I liked it. I smiled.

"Now, break off into your study groups," I heard our teacher tell us, and I looked up to see people shuffling around the classroom. I even saw Kairi switching spots to sit next to Sora. I looked at Roxas, and scooted my things closer to him, followed by my body.

"So, where should we start?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me, and he said, "Let's start with chapter 7."

"Alright," I said. Chapter 7 was the study of the other worlds, which was apparently going to cover 99% of our test. The other one percent is the study of weaponry, which is in chapter 2.

We both opened our books to the correct chapter, and it remained silent, so I asked him a question. "Who is the ruler of Atlantis?"

He looked at me, and I notice his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I'd ever seen.

"Was I right?" His voice broke into fantasy.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding.

"It's King Triton, right?" He asked again.

"Oh, um, yeah," I said. I looked back down at my sketch pad, and started sketching again, this time, a little more carefully.

"Alright, who's the queen of Wonderland?" he asked me.

I didn't look up from my drawing. "The Queen of Hearts," I answered.

"Right, your turn."

"Umm," just then the bell rang. I stacked all of my things neatly together, closing my sketch pad and putting it on top of my small stack. "Here," I said to Roxas before he left, pushing his pencil toward him.

"Keep it," he said, and walked out of the class room.

I sighed, and looked at the pencil as I left for lunch.

XxX

I walked into the lunchroom with my tray of food, looking for an empty seat. Every seat looked taken inside, so I went outside. Surely Kairi saved a seat for me, right?

I looked around outside, squinting from the sun on my face, and saw Kairi waving at me from an empty table. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Man, that last class was so boring, right?" She said was I sat down.

"Seriously," I said. I looked down at my food. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be noodles, or meat, so I pushed it into the garbage can and took out my sketch book, drawing on the picture I have yet to complete.

"Hey, I haven't seen you use that pencil before," Kairi said, and tilted her head slightly to the side, staring at me and pushing her tray into the garbage too.

"Oh, it's Roxas's," I told her, not looking up from the picture. I still have yet to figure out what it was since there were so many distractions and I couldn't focus on it.

"Why'd you take his pencil?" she asked.

"I didn't. He gave it to me."

"Why?"

"Because mine broke… into two pieces," I told her, and turned my head a little so she couldn't see my face and I couldn't see hers.

"And how did that happen?" she asked.

"I just got a little frustrated at something I guess," I told her honestly. Although, I don't know why I got frustrated about that. That poor little pencil…

"Whatever you say," Kairi said, and got up to go to her next class.

"Yeah, whatever," I said after she left, and got up to follow her lead, not looking up from my sketching. That is, until I bumped into something and crashed to the ground, my sketchbook flipping to a random page in the air and falling to the ground with Roxas's pencil falling on top of it.

I looked up to see that I had bumped into Roxas, and now we were both on the ground.

"I am so sorry," I said frantically.

"It's okay," Roxas said. He stood up and brushed himself off, then offered me a hand up.

I took it and stood up, dusting myself off as Roxas picked up my sketch pad and pencil, handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said, and took them from him.

"Did you really draw that?" He asked, referring to the drawing it had flipped open to. It was a drawing of a field of flowers blowing in the breeze with ice dangling off of them.

"Yeah," I said, and brushed some of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Your pretty good," he said, and walked off.

"Thanks," I said, closed my sketch book, and ran inside.

XxX

"_Don't be late, don't be late, don't be late," _I kept reminding myself over and over again in my head as I ran carefully down the hall. Then, I heard the bell ring, and my class was still at the end of the hall. I'm late. I continued to run to class.

Once I stepped inside, my teacher, of course, asked me for a reasonable explanation for being late. But, I didn't really have one…

"I, um, don't have one," I told her. "I'm sorry."

"Detention," she told me, and went back to her lesson as I sat down.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"Nice," Kairi said next to me. "I thought you were following me at lunch."

"I kind of…" I started to whisper to her.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you ran into a trashcan again."

"No, it was a person this time."

"Who?" she asked, leaning toward me in interest.

"It was…" I trailed of, turning to see Roxas on the other side of the room. He met my eyes, so I quickly looked away.

"You ran into Roxas?" Kairi asked. "You so like him!" She yelled in a whisper.

"I do not," I said, turning to face the front of the room.

"Okay," Kairi said, not sounding convinced. "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes. I do _not_ like Roxas. He's not my type. Wait; do I even know what my type is? Note to self: figure out what my type is so I can give Kairi a reasonable excuse for why I don't like some guys. I turned his pencil over and over again in my hand.

"Okay, class," our teacher said to us. "As you all know, there is a huge test coming up, and I'm in charge of separating you into different classes. Now, the lists are on the board, so feel free to go and look at where you are, and break off into your study groups. Begin." And with that, she left to her desk.

"I'll go check where we are," Kairi told me, and left to go look at the board.

"Alright," I said after she left. I sighed. Then, I felt some movement next to me. I turned to see Roxas. He took the seat next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

He looked over my shoulder to see that my sketch pad was closed. "You're not drawing?" he asked me.

"Huh? Oh," I said, and opened my sketch pad to the drawing I have still yet to finish. I started sketching on it, and I said, "I can't believe I have detention."

"I have it too," he said, reading his text book. "Who's the ruler of the Underworld?"

"Hades," I answered, not looking up from my sketching. "Then I guess I'll see you there. Where did Aladdin find the genie's lamp?"

"Yeah, I guess you will," he said. He started writing down a list in his notebook. "In the Cave of Wonders."

"Have you been in detention before today?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and said, "Once. You shouldn't worry about it. It's boring. All you do is sit there."

I met his eyes. "I'm not worried." I gave him a soft smile, and he returned it with a small smile of his own.

"I'll be right back," he said, and left me.

I took this time to look at my drawing. I stared at it blankly, turning it in different directions, trying to see if it was what I thought it was. It was Roxas.


	2. Volleyball

**I know it's been a while, but here you go (: Chapter 2:**

How could it be Roxas? I turned it around again, making sure I wasn't missing any detail that could lead to it being something else.

I sighed, slapping the sketch pad on the desk in front of me, twirling Roxas' pencil between my fingers.

Well, I guess it's because I've been seeing him all day. He's my study partner, and I ran into him at lunch. Yeah, that has to be it.

Roxas came back, and sat next to me.

I flipped frantically to a blank page in my sketch pad so he wouldn't think I was some kind of creepy stalker.

"Detentions are on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays," he told me, continuing to write in his own notebook.

"Today happens to be one of the worst days in the week," I said. "Monday."

"I hate Thursdays," he said, not looking up from his notebook. "They're so obviously just pushing you further away from Friday."

I giggled slightly at his hatred toward Thursdays.

"I never thought of it that way," I said, nodding. I smiled at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Naminẻ!" Kairi called. "We're in room 218!"

She rushed up to me, and then saw I was with Roxas. She flipped her hair, I guess trying to act casual.

"Hi," he said slowly, noticing she was staring at him.

"Beat it, Kairi," muttered to her, hoping she heard me. She didn't.

"Hello, Roxas," she said, sitting next to him. "Do you have a girlfriend, by any chance?"

"No," he said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not into you. Go flirt with Sora. I bet you'll have better luck."

I saw Kairi's face turning red. She likes Sora, and there's no denying it. She starts blushing whenever I bring him up.

"Oh, you know, I already talked to him," Kairi said. "He invited me to that volleyball game that you guys are having. He said you guys needed an extra player."

"You play?" Roxas asked.

"I love volleyball," Kairi answered.

It's true. Kairi is fantastic at volleyball. She once spiked a ball so hard it popped back out of the sand, and hit one of the other players in the face. I hope that doesn't happen again…

"Do you play, Naminẻ?" Roxas asked, turning to look at me.

"Not really," she said.

"Too bad," Kairi said. "It would be a lot of fun having you there."

"You can come if you want," Roxas said. "It's this afternoon at Destiny Beach."

"She'll be there!" Kairi answered for me.

I shot Kairi a glare, and then repeated, "I'll be there."

XxX

Kairi and I walked to Destiny Beach to meet the guys. Roxas, Sora, and Riku were going to be there.

"Hey!" Sora greeted us, giving Kairi a hug. "Glad you girls came."

"Wouldn't miss it," Kairi said, her face heating up again.

"Okay, so Riku's on my team, and Kairi is on Sora's team," Roxas informed us.

The four of them jogged to each side of the net, taking their positions. I sat in the sand, letting my legs get a little tan.

Riku served it, and it went over the net to Sora. Sora bumped it back, traveling a little off to the side. Roxas ran over and bumped it back over the net to Kairi, who bumped it straight back.

I laughed at the fact that my head was bobbing back and forth, watching the ball.

The ball kept bouncing over the net, until Riku's phone rang. He immediately answered it, causing him to miss the ball, and send it rolling across the sand. Roxas jogged to retrieve it.

"Hey," Riku answered his phone, listening for a short while. "I have to leave right now?"

"What?" Sora exclaimed, clinging to the net.

"Fine, I'm on my way," Riku said, hanging up.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Sora asked.

"My dad needs me at his shop," Riku said. "I have to go."

"Then who are we going to get to play?" Sora asked, nearly tearing the net.

Kairi's head spun to me, and she yelled, "Naminẻ!"

"I'm not playing," I said, buying Riku some time to get away before Sora attempted to choke him. Riku was gone in an instant.

"Come on," Sora said.

I sighed, giving in. I took my shoes off and sat placed them next to Kairi's. I walked over to Roxas' side of the net, and got into position.

At least I knew how to play. I learned in gym, and I watched Kairi play all the time. She even gave me a few pointers. I knew how to play, I just wasn't any good.

Roxas served it over the net this time, and launched it over Kairi. She ran and bumped it over to Sora, who sent it back over the net. It fell close to the net, and Roxas ran over and set it. I jumped up close to it, and spiked it down. Point for us.

"Crap," Sora said under his breath, panting a little.

"You learned that from me," Kairi said, smiling at me in approval.

"So what?" I said. "Let's just hope you're still good enough to do it."

She smirked at my challenge, and we got back into our positions.

Honestly, I have no idea how I did that. I hope I can do it again.

Kairi served it over, and sent it flying to me. I bumped it over to Roxas, and he sent it back over the net to Sora. Sora set it, and Kairi spiked it over. Roxas dove for it, and bumped it back up to me. I bumped it back to Sora, afraid I'd miss from the rush of the pass. Sora missed it, and Kairi gave me a curious look.

I jogged over, and helped Roxas up.

"Nice save," I told him.

"Thanks," he said, panting, and brushed some sand off of his shirt.

I brushed a little sand off his shoulder, and got back into position.

Sora served it back over, and Roxas passed it to me. I sent it back over the net, and Kairi returned it. I set it, and Roxas spiked it back over. Kairi slid, and saved it, sending it to Sora. Sora bumped it back over, and Roxas couldn't get to it in time. Point for them. Two to one.

"Let's take a break," Sora said, plopping down in the sand.

"Agreed," Kairi said, sitting next to him.

I grabbed my sketch book, and opened to a blank page, immediately starting to draw.

Roxas sat next to me, watching over my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath hitting my neck.

I tried not to let it distract me, and kept sketching.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, quiet enough that Sora and Kairi couldn't hear. They were too busy laughing at something Sora said to hear anyway.

"It's kind of like an ad for our volleyball match," I said, finishing Sora's difficult, pointy hair.

"I think the look on Sora's face should be more confused," Roxas said, pointing to Sora on the paper. "It captures his personality."

I laughed, finishing Kairi by drawing her ponytail.

"What are you going to make me look like?" Roxas asked.

"Let me see you," I said, turning to face him.

I drew the muscle shirt he had on, his face, and then his hair, adding finishing details.

"Here," I said, turning it around to show him.

"I think you drew me better than I look," he said.

"That's what everybody says," I said, rolling my eyes.

I finished sketching me, drawing my wind-blown ponytail, and then showed it to Roxas again.

"Nice," he said.

"Come on!" Sora called to us. "Let's do a couple more rounds!"

I put my sketch book away, along with Roxas' pencil.

He offered me his hand, and I took it, standing up.

All four of us returned to our positions, and Roxas served the ball over to Kairi. Kairi returned it to me, and bumped it to Sora. Sora smirked, and hit it hard, making it fly over me and Roxas' heads. We both ran for it, and somewhere along the line, we ended up tackling each other and rolling down the beach.

We lay there laughing for a few seconds, and then I looked down at his face. He was under me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he said. "How about you?"

"Fine," I answered.

My hands rested on his chest, and I started to push off of him, but stopped, noticing that he was staring into my eyes. I stared back, smiling softly.

According to Kairi, this was a kissing moment, like in the movies. When there's a silence, and you are both staring at each other, she says that's a kissing moment. She said somehow it fills in the silence when you kiss, like you're drawn to each other.

"Are you guys alright?" Sora called, running toward us with Kairi.

"Yeah, fine," Roxas answered.

He stared into my eyes a moment longer, closed his eyes for a second, and then turned his head to face Sora.

"A little help?" I told Kairi, holding out my hand.

She grabbed it, helping me off of Roxas, and walking me back to the volleyball court. Sora and Roxas followed behind us.

"That was so a kissing moment!" Kairi told me, strangling my arm.

"Yeah, I know," I said rolling my eyes. "I know."


	3. Smooth

**Hey hey hey, another update! Please drop a review, and let me know what you think.**

Detention sucks. It royally sucks.

I slumped in my chair, waiting to get the two hours of detention over. I looked up to see a huge woman smashed behind a small desk, reading a magazine. She was supposed to be our monitor. On the blackboard behind her, in huge letters, were the words: _Detention! No Talking!_

I sighed. In the room with me was one other guy, but no sign of Roxas. Not like I was looking for him or anything.

Suddenly, the door opened and Roxas walked in, followed by Riku.

"Hey, Tidus," Riku said, giving the other boy in the room a high-five.

"Hey, Naminé," Roxas said, taking a seat next to me.

"Hi, Roxas," I said a little more sheepishly than I wanted to.

The teacher at the front of the room cleared her throat, eyeing all of us, and then disappeared behind her magazine again.

Tidus stuck his tongue out at her, and then we all started snickering.

"I'm going to the teacher's lounge," the large woman at the front of the room announced. "I'll be back soon. I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you." She gave the chalkboard a slap for good measure, and then exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't think she'd fit," I muttered, which made Roxas chuckle.

"So, Blondie, is this your first time in detention?" Riku asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "If you're talking to me, you'll get a response by calling me by my name."

"Ouch, your girlfriend's tough, Roxas," Tidus said, elbowing Roxas in the ribs. Tidus was sitting next to Roxas, and Riku was behind me.

I blushed and hid my face.

"She's not my girlfriend," Roxas said.

"Don't deny her, man, you're making her upset," Riku said. "Just look at her."

"Come on, guys," Roxas groaned. "It's not like that. We're just friends. And study partners."

"Is that what you kids call it?" Riku asked.

I didn't think my face could get any redder.

"Don't listen to them," Roxas whispered to me. "They're just messing around."

I nodded, still refusing to show him my face.

"Oh, oh, look at the love birds," Tidus squealed.

"Don't let us disturb you," Riku snickered. "Go ahead and do your thing."

"My… 'thing'?" Roxas asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You looked like you were going in for a kiss there," Tidus said.

My eyes widened from behind my arms. I took out my sketchpad to distract myself from their conversation. I still had Roxas's pencil as well, and proceeded to use it.

"Look, they even keep each other's' stuff," Riku laughed.

I groaned, and gathered all of my stuff, moving to the other side of the room.

"Go after your girl!" Tidus told Roxas, giving him a playful shove.

"At least girls talk to me," Roxas retorted, shoving away from his desk and joining me once again.

Tidus and Riku sat there, gaping like fish.

"Jerks," Roxas huffed.

I giggled, and then tried to control it, realizing Roxas wasn't laughing. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "Don't let what they said bother you."

"I-It doesn't bother me," I said quietly, blood rising to my cheeks. I cleared my throat. "I mean, I used to people saying crazy things. Kairi's my best friend, remember?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. And I know you can handle yourself, but, if they ever give you a hard time, come find me; I'll help you out."

I smiled, nodding, and continued my sketching. "Thanks, Roxas."

"No problem," he said, and then looked at my sketchbook. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh, just doodling," I answered, shrugging.

"Wow, when I doodle, it looks like a three-year-old did it," he laughed. "Can I see some of your drawings?"

Was it just me, or was Roxas being _nicer_ than usual?

I was about to flip through some of my drawings to show him, but then I remembered the one of him, and shook my head nervously, clutching my sketchbook to my chest.

"Oh, come on," Roxas whined (yes, _whined_).

I shook my head again.

Roxas grabbed the edges of the sketchbook, and tugged on it (while it was clutched to _my chest_), but I held on.

"No," I struggled, but couldn't help but laugh.

Roxas started laughing to, saying, "Come on!"

I struggled to hold on, but, eventually, my grip slipped, and we each went tumbling in opposite directions. Roxas now had my sketchbook.

"No, Roxas!" I said, but had a bit of laughter to it.

We both crawled back into our chairs and he proceeded to flip through my drawings. I hid my face. Prepare for the embarrassment.

"You're really good," Roxas said, and I heard more pages turn. "Hey, is this me?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the floor to open up and swallow me.

"Naminé, what's wrong?" Roxas asked, concern in his voice.

I shook my head, but sat up anyway. I was sure my face was beet red. "I didn't want you to see that."

"This picture?" he asked, showing it to me. "Why not? I think it's awesome."

I was surprised. "Really? You think it's awesome? I thought you'd say it was weird."

"Why would it be weird?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because it wasn't meant to be you," I blurted, and then slapped my hands over my mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly, examining the picture.

I sighed. Might as well tell him everything now. "I was just doodling and, poof, there you were on the paper. I had no idea what I was doodling, and—and…" I couldn't finish. I hid my face in shame.

"I think that's pretty cool," he said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I felt my face heat up. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "You're a really talented artist. All it needs is some color."

I looked up at him and gave him a smile. "I agree."

He handed my sketchbook back to me, and I looked through my bag for some colored pencils.

I frowned. "Man, I left my colored pencils at home."

"That sucks," he said. "I was looking forward to watching you color." I smiled at him and then he quickly added, "I didn't mean for that to sound creepy."

I laughed. "It didn't. Not to me, anyways."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. I just thought I could model for you or something. You know, so that you can get my colors and everything."

I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll be sure to bring my colored pencils tomorrow."

"Or," he began, gathering my attention. "I could, maybe, come over to your house after school and I can help you out then?" I felt my eyes widened, to which he added, "I mean, you don't have to—"

"That sounds perfect," I said, offering him a small smile.

"R-Really?" he asked, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah, um, sure."

I giggled, and give him a light shove, continuing to draw.

XxX

"Well, here we are," I said to Roxas once we were inside my house. Mentally, I kept telling myself, _"IwillnottellKairiaboutthis, IwillnottellKairiaboutthis, IwillnottellKairiaboutthis."_

"Nice house," he said, taking in the scenery.

"Thanks," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "My parents aren't home yet, so we should have to worry about any interruptions."

"Oh, am I supposed to be here, then?" he asked. "Because I can leave. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

I giggled. "No, no, everything's fine. Don't worry."

He nodded, and followed me upstairs to my bedroom. I was thankful that I cleaned it yesterday.

"So, this is your room?" he asked, looking around at my light blue walls and white furniture.

I nodded, throwing my bag into a corner. Roxas put his bag with mine and proceeded to sit in my desk chair. I sat cross-legged on my bed and flipped my sketchpad to the picture of him, taking out my colored pencils.

"Can you turn to the side a little bit?" I asked, studying him. He obeyed and I started coloring.

"Are you sure you don't need a closer view?" he asked.

I paused in my coloring and chewed my lip, looking between the drawing and him. "N-No, I think it'll be okay."

"You sure?" he asked, standing up and coming to sit next to me on the bed. "I just thought I close up shot would better fit the drawing, but you're the artist."

"W-Well, since you're already here," I laughed nervously.

He settled in next to me and turned like I had asked him to earlier. I swallowed hard and licked my lips, continuing to color.

"I need to see your eyes," I told him. "I think they need a bit more definition."

"Would you like them from this angle, or…" he trailed off, bringing his face closer to mine and staring into my eyes.

I gulped. Suddenly, it was harder to breathe. Shakily, I grabbed a blue colored pencil and started coloring.

He grabbed my hand gently, and said, "You're shaking."

I licked my lips, daring to look at him. Big mistake, BIG MISTAKE!

He leaned down, coming closer until… he was inches away from my sketchbook, studying the drawing of him.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I think you're right, they need a tiny bit more detail," he said.

I nodded vigorously, and ended up smacking my head into his. We both flopped back on my bed, groaning in pain.

"Ow," I complained. "You have a hard head."

He laughed. "Funny, my mom tells me I'm hard-headed all the time."

I laughed, trying not to focus on my newly acquired headache. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and replaced by something warm. I looked up to see Roxas hovering over me. He pulled away slowly. He _kissed _my forehead.

I was hyperventilating. Smooth, Naminé, smooth.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing some hair away from my face.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out. I cleared my throat and then started choking. What was wrong with me?

Roxas patted me on the back gently. "Need some water?"

I shook my head, pounding my fist against my chest with a few last coughs. "I'm fine."

Roxas eyed me skeptically. "Okay, then."

"Let's get back to the…thing. Um, yeah," I fumbled over my words, and rolled across my bed, missing my sketchpad completely and rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud _thud_.

"You okay?" Roxas asked yet again, leaning over the side of my bed to peer down at me.

I nodded.

He chuckled, and stood up, giving me a hand up. I took it and stood up, dangerously close to him.

"I'm not the smoothest person in the world," I blurted. Then, realizing what I said, I laughed nervously.

Roxas continued to chuckle, shaking his head slowly, as if to say, "Oh, crazy woman."

"The headache's back," I mumbled, holding my head. Was my vision blurring?

Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Roxas's hand closed around mine and removed it from my forehead, placing another gentle kiss against my head. Then, his head slowly fell, and his lips brushed against mine. I stopped breathing for a second.

Then, I did something out of impulse that I knew I'd regret later. I shoved him away.

He looked at me, and I could've sworn I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, tears brimming in my eyes from realizing what I had done. Then, I barreled out of my room.

Smooth Naminé, smooth.

**Review? Please and thank you!**


End file.
